Heart's Song Under The Moonlight
by vulpixfairy
Summary: The sequel to 'The Moon Knows Everything' . Now that Ron and Hermione are together, where does this leave Harry and Ginny? Hint: HarryGinny Romance. I reedited some bits due to some grammar mistakes.


Heart's Song Under The Moonlight

Disclaimer: (Sigh) Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, it belongs to J.K.Rowling. The song 'Soon' belongs to Don Bluth and is sung by Jodi Benson (She has the best voice, in my opinion). I'm only….borrowing…yeah…borrowing the characters for a while…

* * *

There was a lot of hustle and bustle going on in the Gryffindor girls' dormitory. The four-poster beds were littered with muggle make-up kits, miniature jewelry boxes opened to reveal necklaces, rings and earrings of all sizes and spell books packed full of beautifying incantations. Dress robes coloured in all the colours of the rainbow hung on the headboards of the beds. The carpeted floor was completely covered by shoes, socks and miscellaneous pieces of cloth. The dressing tables were littered with different-coloured nail polish bottles in various sizes along with several brushes, combs, curlers and bottles of hair tonic.  
It could mean only one thing…it's the annual Yule Ball. Everyone was to attend, even the first-years. It wasn't compulsory to bring a date but the ball occasionally organized some dances involving couples.  
The female Gryffindors giggled and whispered excitedly as they experimented by applying makeup and doing their hair on each other, giving tips as they dressed up in their finery. Hands were flying everywhere as bottles of nail polish, brushes and other miscellaneous were passed around the room. The rest of the girls were oblivious to see two of their group quietly picking up their robes and beauty and hair accessories, making their way to the bathroom situated at a far corner of the dormitory. The two girls breathed sighs of relief as the door closed behind them, leaving them in a spacious room that consisted of two shower rooms, a bathtub and a sink. The walls and floor tiles were coloured in a light shade of gold, patterned with red curves. 

"Whew…the girls are really excited. I'm really relieved to be away from the noises outside, Ginny," said a girl with shoulder length bushy hair as she looked at her redheaded friend.

"I agree. Oh man, I'm really nervous about this, Hermione. This is the first time I'm attending the Yule Ball. Do you think that Harry…might notice…me?" the redhead trailed off at this point, her eyes downcast and turned away.

Hermione looked at Ginny sympathetically. Ever since Ginny became part of Harry's gang, she had been confiding into Hermione concerning about her long time crush on Harry. Hermione looked at Ginny once more; she had to admit that her younger friend had grown up to be an attractive girl. Her once-short fiery hair had grown up to her waist and she had developed a shapely physique. Her freckled face had sea blue eyes that always twinkled and her lips were always locked with a sweet smile that would make anyone's heart melt. But today there was no smile; there was no twinkle in her eyes. Hermione could see a tear trickle down her freckled cheek.

"Ginny…"she whispered as she patted her shoulder. Ginny looked around to face Hermione. She gave a ghost of a smile, staring at her older friend with admiration.

Hermione looked very slim. Her amber eyes shone with pride and a spark of hidden intelligence can be traced in her personality. Her bushy, brown fair framed her pretty face and her smile was uniquely wondrous for the sight for sore eyes.

"Harry and I are so happy for you when you've told us that you and Ron are finally together…under the moonlight…that sounded so romantic…I wish that could happen to me…and Harry…I bet Ron would never let me go with Harry…he's so protective of me…I mean that he's such a wonderful brother…but I just wish that I could make my own decisions…" Ginny sighed.

"Ginny, Ron is just acting on his instincts. He doesn't want you to get hurt when you make the wrong decisions. I'm sure Ron will understand about you wanting to be with Harry. I guess that…he just needs some proof that there are times where you can make your own decisions. And besides…you will get to see Harry…after all we are sitting together in this…aren't we?" Hermione said, smiling reassuringly at her. Ginny brightly smiled, Hermione always cheered her up with her wise and comforting words.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We still have two hours to get ready! I'll do your hair and makeup. After all, I'm a professional," Ginny laughed, looking at her muggle wristwatch as she went over to the sink.

"All right, then I'll do your hair and makeup. But I warn you, I'm not good at this," Hermione joked as she made her way to the sink where Ginny was unpacking her makeup bag.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Gryffindor boys' dormitory, the boys too were into the excitement as they clad themselves with their own dress robes, spraying them selves with cologne and slicking their hair back with gel. Unknown to the other male Gryffindors, two boys, one redheaded and the other ebony-haired, were inside the washroom. 

"Ron…I'm not too sure about this," hissed the raven-haired boy, as the redhead tried endless times to tame his friend's unruly black hair with a hair untangling spell.

"Trust me, Harry. I think you'll be more appealing if your hair could just cooperate…"Ron replied, pointing his wand at Harry's head.

"Tangula retirifucus!" he cried. His wand shot silver sparks and circled around Harry's head. Nothing happened, Harry's hair remained unchanged.

"Oh well, I might as well get used to it…" Harry sighed as he made his way to the full length mirror to examine himself.

Harry stared at his reflection, the boy in the reflection looked exactly like him, except that he is attired in his emerald dress robes he wore in the previous two years and smelled like mint, thanks to his new brew of cologne that was selling like hot cakes in Diagon Alley. His emerald robes looked slightly different. This time, his collar and edges of his sleeves were trimmed with silver and an emerald was planted at the center of the collar. Harry examined more closely at his reflection. He looked the same before with his lightning-shaped scar on his forehead and his eyes shining like emeralds in the sunlight, hiding behind his new pair of black-rimmed spectacles. Except that he developed into a muscle-bound figure of a freestyle swimmer after playing Quidditch for several years. Many girls were falling for him for his good looks and charms but he had his heart set on one redheaded girl: Ginny Weasley. Yes, she was Ron's little sister and friend. He knew that she had a crush on him when they first met each other at Platform 9 ¾. He had tossed the feelings aside in the previous years but then the feelings grew stronger each year after seeing Ginny more as a friend other than Ron's youngest sibling.

"Hey Harry!" shouted an impatient voice, snapping Harry back to reality.

Harry turned around to face his best friend. Ron too had developed a muscular figure but more for an American football player. Ron's fiery hair and the mischievous glint in his chestnut eyes remained the same. He looked cheerful with his lopsided grin and he still had his tantrums every now and them. Ron was clad in his brand new dress robes coloured in dark sapphire blue, trimmed with silver at the sleeves. He had received them on his fifteenth birthday from his parents, feeling that their youngest son should start having his own things other than his brothers' hand-me-downs of old school robes and wands. He smelled like cinnamon after applying his new batch of homemade cologne. His hair was neatly combed back with some muggle hair gel present in his red locks. Harry had been happy about Ron and Hermione officially becoming a couple after making their love confessions under the moon. How he had so often wished that it could happen to him and…Ginny.

"What happened to you, man? You zoned out for a while when I was talking to you," said Ron with concern, walking over to Harry, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I guess I was preoccupied with something…Ron, there's something I think you should know about…don't get mad, alright?" said Harry nervously.

"Alright…let's hear it," said Ron, shrugging his shoulders. He urged Harry to continue speaking by shooting a friendly grin at him.

"Ihaveacrushonyoursister," said Harry hurriedly all in one sentence.

"Come again?" said Ron, not catching what Harry said a while ago.

Harry sighed, before speaking again. "I said…I…have…a…crush…on….your…sister…Ron," said Harry slowly, stressing every word clearly. Ron said nothing. Harry feared the worst to come. Ron had always been protective of his sister; after all she was the only female family member other than his mother in the Weasley family. "Ron…please understand…I love Ginny with all my heart and soul…I have no intentions of hurting her…I know that you are just trying to protect her from harm caused by the problems inflicted or the pain I may have caused if I break her heart…but you have to understand that there are times when she is mature enough to make her own decisions…please…Ron…you have to understand…I haven't told her yet…but I think that I will tell her at the Yule Ball tonight…Ron, I want to know Ginny as a friend not just your little sister…" Harry stopped, waiting for Ron to react to his little speech.

A rather surprised Harry got a shock of his life when Ron suddenly shook his hand firmly with an understanding smile on his freckled face. He would have expected Ron to throw into a vicious temper but instead he was…smiling with happiness? He guessed that he had grown more mature ever since he and Hermione came together. Harry opened his mouth to speak but Ron cut him in.

"You are right, Harry…I guess I'm too overprotective of Ginny…I just don't want her to get hurt…I don't want her to be taken advantage…and besides you've been giving a lot of…how shall I put this…hints…that you really fancy her…" Harry suddenly blushed. Ron must have seen him fawn over Ginny's muggle photograph he had taken secretly during classes and staring at her endlessly during mealtimes. He looked back at Ron, who was trying to smother his laughs. Harry spoke back, in his mock anger

"You knew…you knew all the time…did you, Ron!" said Harry, raising his voice slightly, playfully punching Ron's shoulder.

"What can I say? I'm not that dense you know," replied Ron, punching him back lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey! We'd better get going. The Ball starts in about one hour's time," said Harry, looking at his wristwatch. Both boys left the bathroom, making their way towards the Great Hall where the party was held.

* * *

"There…that should do it…" Hermione said as she stepped back to admire her handiwork. Ginny looked stunning. Her purple dress robes clung softly onto her graceful physique. Her robes were trimmed with silver and gold beads at the sleeves and collar while a good sized amethyst glittered near the collar. Her scarlet hair was plaited in a French braid tied back with a matching violet-coloured ribbon. Her face was applied with peach-coloured lip gloss with light purple eye shadow to match. Her freckles increased the beauty within her, making her look like a princess. She looked at her reflection when Hermione handed her a hand-held mirror. Ginny was stunned. This doesn't look like her at all, she felt like she had been transformed from an ugly duckling into a beautiful swan. Ginny looked up and smiled her gratitude to Hermione.  
Hermione was a vision of beauty. Her hair was let loose and was not as sleek as it was back in the fourth year but it was neatly combed and brushed. Ginny had also planted sapphire-studded hair jewels into her silky, bushy hair to make her more attractive. Ginny had applied sky blue-coloured eye shadow on her eyes with pink lip gloss to match. Hermione wore back the same periwinkle dress robes she wore in the previous years. But she added several improvements to them. Her sleeves and hem were decorated with silver lace while her collar consisted of a pattern of graceful curves embroidered with silver ribbons added with some crystal and sapphire studs.

"Come on, Ginny…a party awaits us…" said Hermione softly and excitedly, holding out a hand for Ginny. Ginny accepted it. With that, both girls left the washroom. They went down the corridor, making their way towards the Great Hall, where the party was starting…

* * *

There were three long, gigantic tables in the Great Hall, which was decorated with all the banners representing the four school houses. One table was clad in a large purple-pink tablecloth embroidered with pink roses, while the other was covered with a navy-blue tablecloth embroidered with silvery light blue vine like patterns. All the teachers were seated at their usual positions at a table situated at the far end of the hall. All the Hogwarts teachers were dressed in their best attire, even Professor Snape looked surprisingly good looking in his black velvet robes with a silver cloak trailing behind and his hair, no longer greasy combed back with gel. The boys were seated at the blue coloured table while the girls sat at the other one with the pink tablecloth. The room was no sooner will with excited chattering, once the food and drink apparated onto their gold plates and goblets in front of them. Everyone was caught up in the excitement but they managed to pick up their utensils and started eating.  
Hermione and Ginny were sitting with Parvati, Lavender and Padma, who were their closest friends. They chatted all through the feast about their crushes, although Ginny, the youngest of the group, preferred to remain silent as she occasionally gave quick glances to a raven-haired boy, looking so handsome in his green dress robes, talking brightly to her brother and friends as she chewed on a piece of steak.  
Harry and Ron were conferring with Seamus Dean and Neville. Although The-Boy-Who-Lived was actively involved with the conversation, he couldn't help gazing at a redheaded girl, who was quietly eating and apparently was listening to her peers' conversation, giving her replies from time to time. She looked so beautiful in her violet robes…but she looked a bit lonely…Harry then made a mental note to try and get acquainted with her as soon as the feast ended. With that, he continued chatting with his peers as he ate up the remaining morsels of food on his plate.

* * *

"Ginny, what's wrong? Are you alright?" asked Lavender, stopping to look at her friend. The rest of the group looked at their youngest member, who was wearing a nervous expression. Hermione seemed to sense Ginny's nervousness and wrapped one of her arms around her shoulder. 

"What's wrong, girl friend?" asked Parvati, as she moved over to where Ginny and Hermione were sitting.

"It's all right, girls…I just got distracted…" the redhead quietly replied, staring at Harry again. Hermione noticed the cause of Ginny's quiet behaviour.

"Don't be nervous, Ginny. I'm sure that everything will be fine. It's best to tell him how you feel when you two are alone for some privacy. Just enjoy the party…alright?" said Hermione in a motherly tone.

"We'll be here for you, if things turned out bad," Parvati piped.

"Me too," Padma chiming in.

"Me three," Lavender said, filling in the final note of the conversation.

"Thank you...all of you…" Ginny whispered as they gathered around for a group hug just as the festivities began.

* * *

"Let the dances, begin!" announced Professor Dumbledore as the tables disappeared and several couches materialized at the sides of the hall. Soft music flooded its sweet notes in the room and couples immediately paired up and slow danced. Some of the teachers slow danced with their partners as well. The others were resting on the couches while quietly whispering their conversations as the dance progressed. Some of them preferred to take walks around the school grounds to enjoy the night.  
Ron noticed Hermione talking with Ginny at one of the couches. He went up to the girls. 

"Hermione!" he gasped at the girl attired in her sparkling periwinkle robes.

"Ron…" Hermione shyly whispered looking at the handsome redhead clad in his blue robes.

"Brother…" Ginny said softly. Ron turned around to face his youngest sibling. He was amazed how much she had grown. She looked like a miniature vision of Hermione, so beautiful and graceful. He went up to his sister giving her a hug.

"I was wrong, little sister…you have grown…what a fool I am…" Ron said as he patted her head, careful not to pull any lose strands from her plait.

"You look so handsome…I'm so happy for you and Hermione…" she whispered as they pulled apart. Ginny looked around. Harry was nowhere in sight. "Where's Harry?" questioned Ginny.

"He went off somewhere…he's been unsuccessful trying to find a date…I'm sure he'll be fine," said Ron, noticing the concern in Ginny's face.

"Hermione, would you care to…um…dance with me?" asked Ron in a gentlemanly manner, offering his hand to his girlfriend.

"I would love to…" she said as she took his hand. Ron and Hermione turned to look back at Ginny.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" asked Ron

"I'll be fine, big brother…you two should enjoy yourselves…" said Ginny, trying not to sound out her disappointment. The couple reluctantly joined the others at the dance floor, while the lonely redhead made her way towards the school gardens where the moon was shining high above the sky.

* * *

Harry sighed to himself as he stared out of the window of the Astronomy tower. He had tried endless times to get a girl to dance with him but they had already had dates and on top of that he couldn't find the girl with red hair who was clad in her purple robes within the crowd. He scanned his eyes over the beautiful landscape. The night sky was sparkling like diamonds and the moon was shining its soft rays over the school grounds. Then he noticed something that made his heart leaping with excitement. He saw her…the redheaded girl in her royal purple robes! Seeing where she was, he made his way from the tower down to the school gardens hoping that she would not disappear.

* * *

Ginny strolled in the gardens, coming towards the fountain. She gazed at the sky where the moon was shining down on her, basking her in a silvery spotlight. The dew drops on the flowers shone beautifully in the moonlight and the silvery rays seemed to make the countryside landscape glow like fireflies.  
Fawkes, by coincidence, was flying around the premises. His eagle-like eyes caught sight of a lone figure near the fountain. He flew down to investigate, landing on the edge of the fountain. He crooned to get the girl's attention. Ginny turned around and breathed at the sight before her. Fawkes, the phoenix with the crimson and gold plumage was right in front of her eyes. Harry and her friends often told her about the legendary bird that belonged to Professor Dumbledore. 

"Fawkes…" she breathed. The crimson-coloured bird nodded his head, as if he understood her. She sat down beside him and stroked the red and gold cascading display of his tail feathers and the plume behind his head. She was totally unaware that a pair of emerald-green eyes hiding behind the bushes was watching her every move.

* * *

He could see her! The redheaded girl! The moonlight outlined her facial features with its silver waves. He could see the gold and silver beads and the amethyst glittering at the sleeves and collar. She looked so…wondrous…possessing such immortal beauty…he close examined her face and nearly gasped. It couldn't be! How could he be so dense! That was Ginny, one of his best friends…Ron's sister…the girl he loved ever since he saved her from the Basilisk back in his second year.  
She had grown a lot in the previous years. She looked so…beautiful…there were no other words to describe the wonderful sight for sore eyes. He was about to emerge from behind the bushes when he decided to stay put as Fawkes crooned softly to comfort the girl.

* * *

Ginny's eyes began to fill up with tears. 

"Oh Harry…if only you were here with me…I wish that I could say…no… shout out those words that I kept rehearsing in my mind over and over…I LOVE YOU, HARRY POTTER!"

With that, she sobbed, letting the tears run down her face.

* * *

Harry was shocked at what he saw after Ginny screamed out her confession. Ginny was usually so cheerful and bright as sunshine. But before him now, was a vulnerable girl lost in her feelings of loneliness and confusion. His heart broke to see her in such a sorrowful state. He could see Fawkes shooting sympathetic glances at the weeping girl before taking off into the night sky. 

Unable to hide any longer, he crept quietly from behind the bushes and sat down beside Ginny, who was oblivious to her surroundings as she stared off into space, her tears flowing steadily down her face.

"Ginny…" he whispered, his voice barely audible. He reached out, cupping Ginny's tear stained cheek. Ginny turned around, only to gaze into Harry's green emerald eyes. Ginny immediately blushed, horrified at Harry's close contact. He must have heard her song and that confession…oh no…Ginny never felt humiliated in her entire life.

"Harry…b-bu….I…uh…what…are you..." she stuttered finding that her throat blocked by a lump. Harry silenced her by gently placing a finger on her glossy lips.

"You are really brave…did you know that?" Harry whispered, pulling her close to his embrace. Ginny, still shocked, did nothing but leaned her head on his shoulder.

She looked up to see Harry nervously looking at her. He exhaled as he began to speak again.

"Secrets are so hard to keep…they can eat away your mind…they can drive you crazy…that's how I felt…I have many secrets that you, Ron and Hermione still don't know yet…but I think that you have a right to know about my darkest secret…I really admire you for that, keeping your feelings locked within yourself to retain your sanity…I really do," Harry softly said, with admiration shining in his eyes.

"Harry…" Ginny whispered, pressing herself closer to him.

"Ginny…I've been waiting for this moment to tell you that..." Harry trailed off. He clutched Ginny's shivering hands, and bent his head so that his mouth was beside her ear. Ginny's mind was numb with shock and happiness after Harry whispered out his darkest secret to her ear drums,"I love you, Ginny Weasley…"

Ginny's eyes began to flood with a new batch of tears…not tears of sadness and loneliness…no…but…tears of happiness. The female redhead immediately wrapped her arms around his back, feeling his body heat mixing with hers. Harry securely wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her body against his. He felt tears escaping through his eyelids but he had made no attempt to stop them. Both were locked in a tight embrace, full of love and security. Both were crying happily for the beauty of the moment they craved for so long. The moon shone overhead, basking the couple as they let go, stood up and walked near the balcony, their hands locked. Ginny sighed in disappointment when Harry let go of his hand. He reached for his wand hidden in his robes. He opened a palm before her, pointing his wand at it.

"Stirafa acciaros hirafa thyrisia..." he whispered. A violet stream of light gently flowed at the tip of his wand. Silver and gold sparkles levitated above his open palm. She could see more sparkling lights of crimson, pink and violet circling around the shimmering display. As they went into a fusion, it gave off a blinding flash, causing both teenagers to cover their eyes. Ginny gasped at the sight as she uncovered her eyes, while Harry smiled, satisfied at his work displayed. Before her, gently clutched in Harry's hand, was a fully bloomed rose with silver and gold petals. It gave off violet sparkles occasionally and the dew drops rested on the petals glowed in crimson, pink and violet, sparkling like the finest diamonds in the land. Ginny delicately took the precious gift and inhaled its fragrance. It smelled like a garden of the finest flowers imaginable and unimaginable. Harry looked at Ginny lovingly as she gave a warm smile in gratitude.

"Nobody had ever done something like this for me before…it's so…it's so hard to describe it…"

"This rose will never wilt as long as my love for you remains in your heart…never forget that, Ginny," said Harry, watching Ginny who was settling the rose at the back of her ear.

"I will never forget that, Harry…" Ginny promised as Harry held her face in his palms.

"I've waited so long to do this…" Harry whispered, leaning in closer to her lips.

"Me too, Harry…" Ginny whispered back.

After an intense moment, they closed their eyes and their lips came into contact. Ginny's body was wrapped in Harry's arms as he pulled her in. Ginny's arms found their way around his neck, pushing his lips harder against hers. Both teenagers felt warmth circulating through their bodies. At that moment, time stopped in its pace as the lovers were lost in the kiss. They had never wanted the moment to end but lack of air forced them to break apart. As they parted, Harry kissed her forehead before she placed her head on his chest while he rested his head on hers.

"Hold me forever…" Ginny whispered, closing her eyes.

"Only if you promise me to love me forever…" he whispered back, earning a sound kiss from his lover.

* * *

"I hope Ginny's alright…" Hermione said as she and Ron slow danced for the tenth time. 

"I saw her going to the school gardens. We could check up on her, right now, if you want to," said Ron as they stopped dancing.

Hermione agreed silently as she and Ron went through the doorway. Ron and Hermione hid behind the bushes as they searched through the gardens. The spectacle they were about to encounter was a pleasant one. Through the maze of twigs and branches, they could see Harry and Ginny locked in a tight embrace, swaying underneath the moon like leaves on an autumn wind.

"They are finally together…isn't it beautiful, Ron?" whispered Hermione, her eyes welling up with tears that were contributing to the beautiful romantic moment of their friends.

"Sure is…my little sister…all grown up…I guess she did make the right decision…" Ron whispered back, hastily wiping his tears away with his sleeve.

"Ron…did you and Harry…well…patched things up…when he told you he loved your sister?" inquired Hermione.

"Yep… just as long he doesn't hurt her…" said Ron, pulling his girlfriend into his embrace.

"That's what I love about you now, Ron…you are acting so mature…" she whispered, as she leaned in close to Ron's lips.

"Anything for you, my love..." Ron whispered back, as their lips locked in a passionate kiss, a moon ray managing to cover the couple in a spotlight. Soon both couples, oblivious to one another, were bathed in the silvery moon rays. The moon doubled its brightness, illuminating the night sky as the two couples in the school gardens passed the night away, isolated from the excitement in the Great Hall.

The End


End file.
